Various fluid flow systems are arranged to flow a process fluid from one or more input fluid sources toward a use device. For example, fluid flowing toward a heat exchanger surface can be used to transfer heat to or draw heat from the heat exchange surface and maintain the surface at an operating temperature.
In some examples, changes in the operating conditions of the fluid flow system, such as changes in the makeup of the fluid, operating temperatures of the fluid or the use device, or the like, can affect the likelihood of deposits forming from the process fluid onto system components. Deposits forming on the use device can negatively impact the performance of the device. For example, deposits forming on the heat exchange surface can act to insulate the heat exchange surface from the fluid, reducing the ability of the fluid to thermally interact with the heat exchanger.
Often, such deposits are detected only when the performance of the use device degrades to the point of requiring attention. For example, a heat exchanger surface can become unable to maintain desired temperatures due to a sufficiently large deposit forming on a heat exchange surface thereof. In order to restore the system to working order, the system often must be shut down, disassembled, and cleaned, which can be a costly and time-consuming process.